


Mi Hogar

by Neko613



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Consequences of war, Facing problems, M/M, Mortal Wound, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective FRIDAY, Protective Vision, Repentance, Sokovia Accords, Tony Angst, Tony-centric, aftermath civil war, fysiske skader
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko613/pseuds/Neko613
Summary: Ya nada importaba...Solo quería una cosa...Solo quería llegar a su Hogar...





	Mi Hogar

Narra Tony:

No sé cuánto tiempo me he quedado contemplando las ruinas de lo que solía ser un pueblo, pueblo devastado por Hydra o la fachada de un pueblo y su gente para esconder los perversos planes de esta organización. Sea cual sea el caso ya había acabado, la misión fue todo un éxito. Pudimos salvar a las personas, salvamos el día, logramos detenerlos. Yo y Visión pudimos contra una amenaza mayor y no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie.

Porque nosotros somos los Vengadores...

Aún estoy con la armadura magullada por el sobre esfuerzo pero estoy feliz. Pude protegerlos pude hacerlo y eso me deja una sensación de tranquilidad en mi cuerpo. ¿Sera por qué no me rendí? ¿Los protegí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Hice lo correcto?

Quién sabe.

Visión me ha estado hablando por minutos, horas ¿tal vez? pero no entiendo su desesperación. Él es un androide, él es Jarvis, ¿Porque se oye tan triste y desesperado a la vez? la misión fue un éxito. No debiera experimentar la felicidad en este momento junto a mí en haber detenido un complot gubernamental.

Pero solo se queda callado, ahora observándome como un espécimen tratando de que palabras decirme.

–Señor Stark ¿que debiera hacer? –Expresa en una forma tan calmada pero que refleja angustia.

–Quiero ir a casa. –Hablo por primera vez y siento como mi corazón se oprime con fuerza por mis palabras. Debo estar muy agotado por la misión.

– ¿La Torre?

–Mi Hogar. – Contesto mirándolo fijamente. 

–Mi Hogar. – Repito y solo recibo un asentimiento de mi amigo.

De nuevo siento esa opresión en mi pecho cómo anunciando que algo se avecina y no se puede detener. ¿Sera la sensación que dejo Hydra? o tendremos una amenaza mayor. Se el caso Los Vengadores estamos para proteger la Tierra. Yo y Visión, junto a los nuevos reclutas podremos cumplir nuestro deber como Héroes que somos.

Héroes...Esa simple palabra pero que conlleva muchos significados diferentes. De los ciudadanos, los políticos, países, mis amigos, mi equipo, mi antiguo equipo. ¿Seguiré siendo un Héroe para ellos? No lo sabré y no tengo intensiones de averiguarlo. Por mi orgullo que esconde una gran tristeza de haber perdido todo.

Me siento cansado, muy cansado de todo lo que he vivido, de todo lo que implica ser "Tony Stark" Genio millonario playboy filántropo. Eso es solo la cascara de lo que soy realmente, lo primero que ve la gente y no lo analizan, porque prefieren una sola edición, una sola verdad que ver más allá de sus ojos y solo jugarme con ello. Para el resto del mundo nunca será suficiente haga lo que haga, nunca seré apto para el puesto de Héroe que ellos desean. Siempre verán mis errores primero. Es lo más fácil ¿no?

La presión en mi pecho no ha disminuido, siento mi corazón cada vez más acelerado, me siento mareado y sin fuerzas. ¿Será otro ataque? No, no lo creo, no en este último tiempo, no desde Siberia...

–Señor Stark. –Visión interrumpe mis pensamientos.

–Le debo retirar la armadura. –Suena más una orden que una petición pero noto que sus movimientos son contradictorio a su voz. Hay delicadeza en sus movimientos; Despojándome de mi armadura como si temiera lastimarme. Solo dejo que haga su trabajo.

El dolor no ha parado, las palpitaciones siguen fuertes.

Visión me conduce al Quinjet o mejor dicho "Me carga como una damisela en apuros" hacia él. No protesto, me siento muy cansado para ello, así que me dejo guiar por mi compañero de batallas. Me siento tranquilo en sus brazos pero no completo, falta algo. No son estos brazos los que quiero que estén alrededor de mi cuerpo protegiéndome, no son estos...

Me cuesta respirar y la opresión en el pecho no para, mis manos se sienten entumidas. Escucho a F.R.I.D.A.Y hablarme pero no le prestó atención, solo quiero dormir.

Noto que después de unos minutos mi inteligencia artificial desiste de hablar conmigo y decide dialogar con Visión de un tema urgente al parecer. Seguramente es el Gobierno o la ONU que quieren un reporte de la misión. Tengo sueño, no quiero lidiar con eso ahora, solo cerrare un instante los ojos y estaré en mi Hogar, mi amado Hogar; Reposando al fin. 

Antes de dormirme escucho unas palabras de mis hijos.

_"No queda tiempo– Los Vengadores– daño cebero–Steve"._

–Mi Hogar. –Murmuro al escuchar su nombre sonriendo y por fin cerrar mis ojos para descansar.

–Allí iremos Señor, a su Hogar. –Termina de hablar Vis mientras me acaricia mi cabeza y puedo creer que así será.

Me despierto por el movimiento brusco que hace el Quinjet. Trato de levantarme pero al intentarlo fracaso rotundamente cayendo en mi asiento al instante. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho llega mil veces peor que la última ves dejándome sin aliento. Regulo mi respiración pero es inútil por unos minutos hasta que llega Visión a mi rescate. Seguramente F.R.I.D.A.Y lo alerto.

–Tranquilo Señor, ya estoy aquí. –Habla mientras me soba la espalda efectuando pequeños círculos, quedándonos allí unos segundos. Hasta que al levantar la vista, me es bloqueada por un vaso con agua para que la tome. Le doy las gracias en silencio y la bebo lentamente.   
Cuanto intento levantarme, mis piernas me traicionan y siento como me sujetan del brazo para no caer al suelo. Aún estoy débil y mi vista se ve difusa pero aun así me levanto para tranquilizar a Visión.

–Señor Sta... Tony. –Se corrige Vis. Me da un poco de gracia porque es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre. Después de tanto insistir, me da alegría que lo esté intentando. 

– ¿Ya llegamos? –Pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso de mi compañero.–Gracias amigo–.

Al salir del Quinjet ayudado por Visión lo primero que noto es que hace mucho calor para ser Octubre y el aire se siente muy húmedo. No le tomo importancia ya que Vis prometió llevarme a casa y aquí estoy. También me percato que mi vestimenta fue reemplazada por una nueva pero que en ella sobresalen vendas que están en todo mi cuerpo, principalmente en mi tórax ¿Acaso las heridas eran más grave de lo que pensé? Cada uno de mis paso es realizo con dificultad, me cuesta y siento que mi corazón va a salirse en cualquier momento, suerte que tengo estas vendas asfixiantes que dificultarían el proceso de mi corazón en huir de mi cuerpo y perderse por los pasillos iluminados.

Me cuesta discernir.

¿La Torre siempre fue así de iluminada? Al seguir mi camino empiezo a escuchar voces. No, son gritos, como si estuvieran discutiendo por algo, pero no debiera haber nadie en la torre, solo yo y Visión estamos allí.   
Al abrir las puertas los gritos secaron y con ello trajo un silencio tan conocido que es la Torre en estos días. Seguramente fue idea mía pero escuche una voz diciendo "Oh, por Dios". 

Seguimos caminando y una sensación de bienestar recorre mi piel junto a un aroma a pintura y manzanilla. Ese olor me recuerda a Steve, siempre me tranquilizaba su aroma y me hacía sentir en casa. Hace mucho no olía esa combinación de fragancias tan exquisita que sin darme cuenta camino hacia la fuente del olor apartándome de mi soporte e intentando llegar. Me tambaleo en mi caminar pero antes de caer siento que soy atrapado en esa esencia tan familiar que no quiero ser soltado, si esto es un sueño, no me despierten.

Las palpitaciones van disminuyendo, la presión en mi pecho se va poco a poco, el dolor desaparece. Siento mi boca amarga, con gusto a metal pero me tranquiliza el aroma de Steve. Sí, estos brazos ya los conozco, son los de mí Capi-paleta.   
Ahora comprendo, este es mi Hogar, siempre lo fue y no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo perdí. Mi hogar esta junto a mi equipo, junto a mis amigos, mi familia, está junto a Steve.

–Estoy en casa– Hablo por primera vez y siento como sus brazos se tensan por mí voz.

–Estoy en mi Hogar Steve–.

Por fin puedo descansar, porque estoy seguro en sus brazos, seguro junto a la persona que amo. Por fin puedo cerrar mis ojos para sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños. La operación en mi pecho cesa al fin. Ya no hay dolor. Antes de caer en mis sueños escucho unas palabras...

—Bienvenido a casa. –

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los que solían ser Los Vengadores no pueden creer la ensena mostrada ante ellos. El Capitán América, su líder destrozado, gritando en agonía mientras abraza con fuerza a lo que solía ser Iron Man, murmurando palabras de consuelo, promesas vacías y unas sinceras palabras de amor para su compañero de batalla, su amigo, su amado, su Hogar. Dejando con la interrogante de que hubieran hecho para evitar ese desenlace fatal.

Ese día Murió Tony Stark...

Cumpliendo su deber...

Defendiendo sus ideales...

Protegiendo a su familia...

Queriendo volver a su Hogar...

Queriendo recuperar lo que perdió...


End file.
